The Terror Within
The Terror Within is a 1989 science fiction/horror film starring George Kennedy, Andrew Stevens, Starr Andreeff and Terri Treas. The film was directed by Thierry Notz and produced by Roger Corman Plot In a post-apocalyptic future, human survivors are fighting a group of mutant monsters they refer to as "Gargoyles". Two of these survivors Michael and John are out surveying the world after a chemical or biological attack which left a large portion of the population mutated or dead. The survivors are part of the Mojave Lab and have lost contact with their sister Rocky Mountain Lab. Over the radio Sue and David hear John and Michael fall under attack from the gargoyles while investigating a large group of buzzards. In order to find John and Michael, David and Linda go out of the bunker but find John and Michael dead. They also find a live girl named Karen who they bring back to their bunker. While under anesthesia Karen gives birth to a gargoyle which gets loose in the bunker. Hal develops a plan to kill the gargoyle in which Andre and Neil fall prey to the gargoyle. The gargoyle then proceeds to wound David and injure his dog Brutus while also kidnapping Sue with the intentions to reproducing with her. These creatures reproduce quickly by raping human women and impregnating them. The gestation period is short and deadly. The creatures are very strong and able to heal after some wounds such as burning, beating, and electrical shock. They are vulnerable to the high-pitched frequency of a dog whistle (used by a lead character to ward them off). Sue becomes impregnated by the gargoyle; she later kills herself via drug overdose. Linda and David then hatch a plan to kill the gargoyle by luring him into the ventilation system where he becomes trapped and falls into a running exhaust fan dismembering him. David and Linda re-establish radio contact with the Rocky Mountain Lab and along with Brutus leave the bunker with a high frequency megaphone to brave the outside world. They lie and wait for a number of gargoyles to enter the open bunker and implode it. Linda and David leave the bunker; it is implied that they are on their way to the Rocky Mountain Lab. Abortion becomes a topic of debate between the humans when one of the characters is raped by one of the creatures; they are unsure if the woman is pregnant by her human partner or the monster. Cast *George Kennedy as Hal *Andrew Stevens as David *Starr Andreeff as Sue *Terri Treas as Linda *John LaFayette as Andre *Tommy Hinkley as Neil *Yvonne Saa as Karen *Joseph Hardin as Michael *Al Guarino as John *Roren Sumner as Gargoyle *Joal Corso as Gargoyle #2 *Butch Stevens as Butch Release The film was given a limited release theatrically in the United States by Concorde Pictures in January 1989. It grossed $858,591 at the box office. The movie launched a long running collaboration between Corman and Andy Stevens. The film was released on VHS the same year by MGM Home Entertainment. In 2010 Shout! Factory released the film on DVD, packaged as a double feature with Dead Space as part of the Roger Corman Cult Classics collection. Sequel The film was followed by a sequel in 1991 titled The Terror Within 2. Trivia *The credit for "extras casting" is incorrectly punctuated as "extra's casting." Trailer External links * * * * Category:Films Category:1980s Category:1989 films Category:Sexploitation Category:Gore